unanythingfandomcom-20200223-history
Dead Ninten
Dead Ninten is epic prequel to epic shame Dead Ness. Dead Ninten is developed by Giygas Inc. and released by The Starmen Company. Squadala Enix is the publisher in Squadala Empire and Koridai. It was released for Wii 2. Plot The game explains why Luigi appeared on the lost station from Dead Ness. Luigi is the scientist who explores the secret powers of spaghetti. One day he realized that spaghetti can bring people back to life and make them look like Chuck Norris. He wanted to try it on his dead grand...(49x)...father. But unfortunatlly The King of Hyrule stole all the spaghetti in the world to make DINNER more popular. Luigi decided to return spaghetti. Episodes 'Prologue: Die, King, DIE!!!' Luigi invaded King's Castle. Now he wants to kill everybody and return spaghetti. Boss: Link 'Episode One: Zombies Ate Your Dinner' Finally, Luigi found The King. But king fell off the window! And spagetti fell off the window too!!! They fly around the world and revive dead guys!!! Boss:' Zombie King' 'Episode Two: Squadala! (I am off)' Luigi cannot defend himself and wanna escape the world. He must reach Squadala Spaceport and steal the spaceship. Boss: Squadala Man 'Episode Three: IN SPACE!!!' Now, when the planet is behind, Luigi wants to reach Mobius. But there are many astronauts in ship. And they want to kill Luigi! Boss: Wario 'Episode Four: All this base belong to us!' Ship had to land on planet, where starmen live. They send our hero to prison! Later, Luigi invented Pocket LAZOR and it is ready for jailbreak! Boss:' Final Starman' 'Episode Five: Escape from the City' Luigi ruined the prison and starmen called demons from hell to help. Boss:' Cyberdemon' 'Episode Six: Prison Station' Enemy spy made the COMBO BREAKER and pwned Luigi. Luigi opened his eyes and found himself on the lost space station (No, not the Dead Ness one). But there is something strange and dead... Boss: Zombie Chuck Norris (Yes, that's not possible! After shame release Chuck Norris destroyed TSC office!) 'Episode Seven: I don't want to DIE!!!' Luigi defeated everybody, but there is no food and water. Almost dead, he killed himself, eating lotsa bagels. His soul moved to another body (he is a cyborg now). Now there is a strange cave. Possibly he can find somebody... Boss: Pokey Minch in his Tank 'Episode Eight: I...Feel...C...O...O...L...!!!' Cyber Luigi killed Pokey, but Pokey asploded the dimensional bomb! Luigi found himself in very strange world. There are millions of zombies and strange red smoke! WHAT IS GOING ON?! Boss: Ninten Final Boss: Giygas 'The Last Episode: THAT'S NOT RIGHT!!!' Giygas left the dimension and Luigi left it too. Now he was on strange space station. He also forgot anything. But it's not the right world. Luigi picked up all his bagels and illusion was broken. There are nothing over here. But there are ZOMBIES!!! Boss: Master Hand and Crazy Hand True Final Boss: Giegue The only way to unlock this episode is to collect all Bagels on levels. Ending Luigi defeated Giegue. Giegue's mind started work wrong and send Luigi to abbsolutelly random world. And mindwashed Luigi's brain. The final scene shows Luigi's planet at war against Giygas. The world became evil, like it was in Dead Ness. The final message appears: 'Thank You Luigi!Your quest is over! NOW RETURN AND CLEAN UP ALL THIS MESS!!! DLC The shame had DLC. List of DLC: Dead Ness Maps - '10000$ '''Giygas's House Map - '''50000$ '''Half-Luigi Maps -' 10000$ There are also new characters to play: 'Mario -' 500$ 'Waluigi -' 500$ 'Toad - '''2000$ 'King of Hyrule - 10000$ Reception As Dead Ness, it was rated 9001/5 by ISN. ShameMovies gave the shame the title "Best Prequel Evah". ESRB shated game M. PEGI rated shame 18+. Squadala Ratings rated shame 500+. Differences between TSC and Squadala Versions The shame released in Squadala Empire and Koridai was a little different. It was released by Squadala Enix and named Dead Squadala Ninten. The cover was different too. In TSC version there is the picture of dead Ninten in front of Giygas. The TSC cover was replaced with this text: : '''''Squadala Enix proudly presents : The greatest shame Squadala guys ever made : After our epic masterpiece : Grand Theft Squadala : The awesome : Dead Squadala Ninten!!! The content of shame was censoured. The blood was removed, and replaced with Lamp Oil. Squadala Man from second episode was replaced by George W. Bush and CyberDemon from the fifth episode was replaced by Para-Dice Category:Shames Category:Epics Category:Articles that need pictures Category:Stuff